Rias x Eager (WHat)
Rias x Eager I swear I could’ve thought it was Gentle. Hmmm..maybe for another day. (Vagene OPENED) ' ' The late hours of Sunday came startlingly fast, tonight, was the only night where Eager’s clothes were all completely filthy... Tonight was “his night”, The Festival of Cummies. The routine would always be similar, his mom would wake him up for school, and ask him if he was cooking fish at night. Eager would always respond with a sigh. “You, are an inferior being who does not inflict self pleasure upon one’s self due to the hormonal pressure placed on one during the stage of puberty, whereas the pressure leads the individual to curiosity regarding the human body’s function of sexual reproduction, specifically ejaculation through the sperm glands of the male genitalia.” And his mom would walk away, wondering *oh, what could he have meant by those complex arrangement of words!* But yes, like the Mee6 welcoming message, he did participate in 7 hour masturbation sessions. (and mind you he did enjoy them very much) Boxes upon boxes of cum drenched tissues would be thrown away each year. Soon, he would have erectile dysfunction if he were to not stop this unhealthy lifestyle! But hey, https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/333403418418872321/398683612679110656/image.jpg His windows were open, as his eyesight could not hold out much longer than his dick, and he would need fresh air and breaks for both organs, reacting to Futanari Trap hentai. Eager sneezed as he was about to cum. “Damn..when did it get this cold all of a sudden?” He looked out the window, as the dark moonlight shone on his backyard. Shadows flickered across his room and outside, while trees swayed from side to side. Putting on a jacket, he finished his orgasm and a curtain of cum closed his Sunday Night Live show for the night. (Get it? Saturday night live?? HAHAHAHA kill me) Exiting the hentaihaven website, he shut down his computer and looked outside. A red string-like object fell into his room through the window. He bent down, picking up the strand. “It’s hair..” He muttered to himself, as a distinct smell of perfume overpowered the room’s heavy scent of trout and mullet. ' ' “Naughty boy..” A voice whispered into his ear. His dick popped out of his pants once more. “DADDY GENTLE?!” Eager gasped and flipped around. Nobody was there. This time, on the other ear, the same voice whispered into it. “You looking for some fun tonight..?” He spun around to the other side of the room. There, kneeling by his desk, licking at his jizz covered chair was a beautiful scarlet haired woman. Wings that resembled that of a devil’s popped out of her..somewhat revealing clothing. Eager had never seen jugs and ass like that other than when he dreamed about Gentle. But wait.. https://gyazo.com/a353814cfb114bc0928b17256ce5eb3e ' ' Oh well, he wanted to get buttfucked by Gentle either way. “My name is Rias.” She replied, licking her fingers. “What are you here for?” He asked. *Ooh, if she had a dick too!* Eager thought. “This room..smells interesting. As you can tell, I’m a demon from these babies.” Turning around, she showed him her wings, and a bit of her ass too. Eager’s eyes spun. “I’m a succubus...so in the past I’ve definitely done this before: https://gyazo.com/c8a1f2c5a93a3882aa12b38887bc535 .” ' ' “As you know..” Rias began crawling towards him. “Us succubus rely on life force to live.” She tapped the tip of his dick bulging out of his pants. “Mind sharing?” Rias winked. What would happen if Gentle read this and wanted to start a fuss? How would he face his love?! Well, he had one idea. https://gyazo.com/c1bce5f2c9080a0fd69fd8fbe0f995d9 ' ' But if he didn’t act quickly, his balls would get bluer than the two blue tint mewtwo gentle caught. So, he went in for the super squirter. ' ' Eager pinned her to the cum drenched bed. If Rias’s skin happened to make contact with a jizz stain, the next time you saw that spot, the stain was gone. Rias was about to become the cleaning lady of Eager’s room, and his dick. Her soft lips made its way into the tip of his dick. Oh, was he in heaven. His dry right hand that could lift 70 pound weights would not have felt any better than the soft lips of an angel- I mean, devil! Rias’s neck dove right in for the attacc, as she slurped and slobbered all over Eager’s dick. His legs began squirming, as the boy with extreme hormone issues was going out of control! Eager’s legs wrapped around her neck, and his palms were pressed down on her forehead. “WHERE.. IS… MY.. SUPPERRRSUUUCCCCCCCCCC!!!” He screamed, thrusting his hips back and forth like that one kid on Reddit who used a coconut as a fleshlight. “Cum in my mouth pussy..you won’t have to pay child support for any of my pussies you cum in.~” Rias winked, as she struggled to even reply with a mouthful of precum and dick in her mouth. “I’m cumming!” His hot dick twitched in Rias’s mouth. With several more thrusts, a river of cum tumbled out. She slurped his entire dick clean, and nearly choked trying to swallow her reward. “Ahh..your cum has so much energy in it. I feel refreshed..but..I think I want round two!” Rias, this time, pinned Eager onto the bed. Their hot breaths slammed into each other’s faces. As their bodies, sticky with sweat moved closer and closer to each other. Her hips slid up and down his dick. The Big Mommy Milf of Animuu uwu x3 was doing a succ and fucc succubus cum food review. Spreading her pussy wide with his rough hands, Eager slipped in his dick into what felt like a steamy sauna with his dick up Gentle’s ass. But it was not tight. In fact, it was slippery and loose, but he loved it. If he could, Eager would fuck her all night long. Her thick momma meat slammed against his pelvis, as her tunnel begged for Eager’s baby batter to come out and stop playing hide and seek. Rias wrapper her legs around him, as they rolled around on the bed, humping each other like viagra-fed monkeys. At this point, Eager’s bed was jizz-clean, and Rias was gaining more and more energy by the second. Her insides were being stirred up like a nice hot bowl of tomato soup, except succubus don’t get Monthly’s. Eager’s rough hands rubbed all over her smooth and jiggling ass. Rias’ pussy was moving in every direction, sucking out all traces of energy. “Ungh..~ You’re so rough.” She leaned in to stick her tongue in his mouth. Saliva tumbled down the sides of their mouth, as they began intensely making out. Eager stood up and spread her legs wide open on the edge of the bed. Damn, the RPM he was generating with his hip thrusts were about as much as a car. Her pussy began making weird noises. Eager’s parents could’ve sworn they heard the aftermath of a spicy curry dinner, but it was Rias’s cunt which was farting. Her erotic smell and feel overtook him, and soon, his dick felt the same obligation he did to cum. If you were in the backyard, you would mistaken their hips slapping together for Ace making a beatbox rap beat to go with Soar’s singing. A jet of hot and sticky baby batter tumbled out of Eager’s heavily beaten cock. It looked like a bent faucet at this point, but it molded right into the shape of Rias’s pussy (and would later be squeezed back into shape with Gentle’s tight ass). Rias collapsed onto Eager. “Make me your 7 hour sessions..not your computer.” She begged, nuzzling his chest affectionately. And soon, moments after the exhausted Eager fell asleep, Rias’s body took shape of her original form. Gentle. ' ' https://pics.me.me/to-be-continved-to-be-continued-25769361.png ————-——————–—————